Paw Patrol: Episode 61, Season 8
by strong man
Summary: Marshall Saves Rocky, Chase's Dilemma are put into this story
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my very first story of Paw Patrol, I never miss an episode of this and I'm 20 years old, got a problem with that? Anyway Marshall and Rocky are_** _ **obviously crushing on each other but taking baby steps along the way**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Marshall/Rocky, Chase/Zuma, Al/Yumi **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_ ** K

It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, Ryder had a very important job for his pups, Rubble was clearing the rocks out of the way, Chase had laid out cones for the upcoming cars but they just went around instead, Marshall was helping Katie fill be bathtub for the cats since she ran out of water but there was soup

"Thanks a bunch Marshall...I wouldn't have known what to do until you came along" She said until she caught sight of Cali putting her paw near the water much to her curiosity

"Cali...you got to wait until I'm finished before you can play in the water" The Dalmatian said after laughing, thinking that was the cause but Cali gave Marshall the wrong message and face-pamed her forehead

* * *

"Your all doing a very good job" Ryder said praising his pups then Rubble asked for Rocky to help out with pulling a part of a train track out from a hole in the rocks

"Sure" The unknown breed said before walking over to the English Bulldog " (bark) pully" The object was long with a hook at the end of it

He rocked back and forth to get a good lanch on and once it was successful, he backed up real slowly but Ryder quickly spotted something odd about a piece of the bridge so alarmed Rocky to watch out

The track was almost out "Almost got it " He pulled with all his power in his little body but the force of the track as it flung out, so did Rocky

"Rocky! He ran as fast as he came to the edge of the bridge, he had never been so scared in his life

 **(0)**

"Okay...I'm done" Marahall said but with his ears, his best friend was screaming for help

"Something must be wrong" He said turning off the water before running to his rescue, Katie rushed as well leaving Cali behind

 **(0)**

Ryder got down on his stomosh "Rocky...grab my hand" He said in terror but the pup only whimpered "Rocky...don't worry" Sky was starting her wings but it was all out of juice "Oh no...Ryder must've forgotten to power it up" She thought then panicked

Rubble, Case and Zuma couldn't help cause Case's net can only go across, Zuma is scared of the dark and Rubble is secondly terrified of heights

The six saw Katie and Marshall panting as they ran as fast as they could "Rocky..are you okay? She said in a worried tone until Ryder's phone begins to ring which means he had to answer it

"Ryder here" He said, it was Farmer Al with a panic look on his face "Al...you need something?

"Ryder, this is a very important task...can you get over here right away" He said before hanging up

Katie looked at Ryder who was looking at his pups " I'll be back soon" He said before getting on his ATV with his friend tagging along

Rocky was smiling at his friend while looking deep into his eyes but not noticing that the bridge was bound to give out so the Unknown breed felt something pulling him down causing the rest of the pups to shout his name, Marahal grabbed onto his paw but Rocky slipped out of his grip, falling

Marshall was devastated "Rocky...nooooo" He shouted to the heavens then laid down whimpering like never before

"Marshall...it'll be alright" Chase said trying to cheer him up "How...he was my best friend" He said staring at him in the eyes half of anger

As his other friend, Chase promises to be closer to him as possible for the time being, the Dalmatian ran to his vehicle and got in "Chase...tell Ryder that I went back to the look-out tower" He said before starting it up and drove to his distention

* * *

Farmer Al was walking back and fourth outside the barn until he heard the sound of a ATV approaching, Ryder and Katie got off

"Ryder..I'm glad you made it" the Southern man said "Always happy to help...this is my friend Katie' He said seeing the two haven't met before

"What seems to be the ploblem? She said "I'm gonna be a father but I don't know how" He said

Ryder and Katie looked at each other then back at the farmer "Well, since I'm a girl, I can tell you" She said and the two of them began talking

Meanwhile, Rocky was falling down behind a waterfall, he landed on a flat rock surrounded by water before grunting awake and shook himself off

He got up and looked around the place he was in "Where am I " He said at the sound of dripping which scared him causing him to look up

An opening was up to the roof but it was out of reach, he whimpered as his tears came from his eyes

Ryder...Marshall? He shouted but it echoed against the walls then tried to move forward but was surrounded by water

"Water" He gulped down backing up in fear but thankfully there was a cave on the other side so he closed his eyes and jumped into the water not letting fear hold him back

"Wet...wet...wet" He repeatly said as he crossd the water and when he was susscesful, he shook himself off before heading into the cave

His shadow slowly was not visable anymore and was starting to get chills down his back "Boy..it's sure is scary in here" He said until a bat or two came flying towards him forcing him to duck plus scare him so he covered his eyes

"The only thing worse then water is unexpected creatures" He said uncovering his eyes and standing back up then continued on his way until he felt that chill again, forcing him to find shelter

He looked carefully but quickly and luckily, there was a hole carved into the wall so he went inside

The ground the cold but it'll have to do for now, Rocky sighed and went around in circles a couple of times before laying down then cried himself to sleep

Truth to be told, he would very much like to explore the rest of the cave but at the same time, he missed his family especially Marshall cause he was the only one that brighten his day plus the way he always constantly trips on something was quite amusing to him

"Marshall..I'm scared" He said and it was the last thing as another tear ran down his cheek

 _ **Find out if Rocky will be rescued in the next chapter. Chase will have to choose between Sky or Zuma**_

 _ **Farmer Al is having serious doubts about being a good father but Ryder and Katie are there to help out**_


	2. Marshall's Connection With Rocky

_**This is my second chapter of Paw Patrol , congrats to Vijay for suggesting Skye falling in love with Everest and an extra congrats to The 13Ghost for our talk about Chase choosing but he is questioning his own sexuality**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Rocky/Marshall, Chase/Zuma, Skye/Everest **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

"Marshall...Ryder said not to go back to the tower without him" Chase said using his microphone but he was too far out to be heard "Don't worry Chase...he just upset" Rubble said.

"Yeah...Rocky is Marshall's main squeeze so of course he's missing him" Skye said as she flies down but Zuma corrected her that he and Rocky are just friends. Chase smiled at Zuma knowing he was right about Marshall, he would never see that way about his friend.

* * *

Meanwhile at the farm, Ryder and Kate were talking to Al while sitting between Yumi who was laying down in some hay and covered with a blanket, she was holding his husband's hand in the process.

"So...you see, you'll be a great father" He said to Al then he looked at his wife who smiled at him until Ryder's Pup-Pad rung so told Katie to stay here with the couple while he went outside.

She nodded and told Yumi to breathe and "Ryder...here" He said.

"Ryder...Marshall has gone back to the lookout tower...I think he's depressed about Rocky" Chase said before hanging up, Ryder didn't like this one bit but he can deal with that later so he put up his pad away and gone back inside

Marshall drove up the hill, parked in his spot and got out then tears came down his face thinking about Rocky, he could be hurt, lost or worse. He just went inside the entrance and calmed himself down by playing a little game of Pup-Pup Boogie

* * *

Rocky was awoken by a drop of water on his nose from the most amazing dream he was having about a flood in Adventure Bay, his best friend who was wearing s cape like superpup and screamed "Marshall!" and got up and ran outside his hole then when he didn't see him, he just wallowed in depression "I wish I could communicate with him" He said in sadness but quickly thought that it was possible with his pup-tag so he tried to get in contact with him.

 **(0)**

The Dalmatian was doing the steps that were displayed on the screen and was succeeding until a call made him lose his footing making him fall upside-down. He was not hoping it was Ryder but when he looked at his tag, he saw his possible boyfriend.

Marshall wagged his tail and so did Rocky "Marshall...are you alright? The unknown breed concerned about his safety but he said that he really worried forcing Rocky to smile.

"I miss you too Marshall" He said then the other asked where he was at "I'm in some short of cave, it's cold and creepy" He said looking around.

"Don't worry, I'm going to rescue you" He said sounding serious "Please hurry...I don't think I can handle all the creepy crawlies" He said before whimpering before Marshall hung up and Rocky was beginning to explore the cave more.

Marshall resumed his play-time at least until Ryder and the other pups showed up, he had great news for his owner so he ran to him happily barking but they were all unhappy so he whimpered.

Ryder have had disobedience before with Alex but never with one of his own pups, Chase, Rubble, Skye and Zuma were unhappy as well. Marshall crawled slowly to Ryder readying himself for whatever punishment coming to him.

"Ryder...I'm sorry that I disobeyed you" He said turned his head away "I just missed Rocky so much..he means everything to me" He said crying.

Ryder then knew what he was meaning to say and got on his knees, pulling the weeping pup into his arms and hugged him which left the other pups in surprise but that matter much more to Marshall.

"I know...how much you miss your best friend" He said as the other pups were weeping and after all this time...he chose now to tell Ryder the real reason he was so concerned about him.

"Ryder...he's not just my friend...I love him" He said after sighing and the human pulled him away in which Marshall thought he was rejected but quickly smiled before hugging him of his approval then put him down.

"You mean your not mad? He asked with a confusing face while the other pups went speechless but Chase seeing how Marshall accepted himself, he looked at Skye an Zuma.

The German Shepherd have had a huge crush on Skye since the very beginning...he pretty much has a unknown relationship status but Chase was always quiet about it and barely have any courage at all to tell her...then again, boys had always had trouble talking with girls.

Skye's personality was nothing compared to Zuma's, both were very different but the Chocolate Labrador was very playful, has a sweet voice and was really very cute. Chase heard a voice shouting his name that made him snap out of his daze.

It was Rubble telling him to come on before walking to the elevator, Chase went in after him then Marshall but something was very wrong with him. He walked to the elevator with his head down and got into the Rocky's spot.

"Marshall..is something wrong? Chase asked "Sorry...I guess I haven't been myself" He said then whimpered making the German Shepard pat him back. After the ride, they all went to their correct spots except Marshall.

"Wow...you really miss Rocky huh? Ryder said then smiled and took out his pup-pad, he knew this was differently Marshal's mission so he displayed him on the screen.

"Marshall...you probably know this already but Rocky is stuck somewhere so I need you to get Skye's wings" He said. "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescue" He said excited that he gets to be the hero twice, the first was saving Katie's kittens.

"Chase...I need to go with Marshall and assist him" He said. "Spy Chase is on the case" He said coming up.

"Alright...Paw Patrol is on a roll" Ryder said going to put some fuel in the wings which gives the others pups time to say that they all miss Rocky and to bring him home safe and sound.

"Don't worry...I'm not planning on failing" Marshall said bravely.

 _ **Marshall has confessed his true feeling for Rocky to Ryder but will the other breed return them? Chase is having mixed feelings about his mystery relationship with Skye...who will he choose?**_

 _ **Farmer Yumi is about to give birth and her husband is nervous but Katie is there to keep the peace.**_


	3. Marshall The Hero

**_This is my third chapter of Paw Patrol_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Marshall/Rocky, Chase/Zuma, Wally/Cap'n Turbot, Everst/Skye **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 **"** But Marshall, you may need up" Rubble said stepping up "Sorry but I've made my decision" The Dalmatian said stating that it's final. "Guys, I agree that we all miss Rocky but he means everything to Marshall, we have no reason to stand in the way of true love" Chase standing by his friend's side.

"Chase is right" Zuma stepped in "love is the most powerful thing in the world and if Marshall wants to save Rocket then let him" He said before going by Chase. "Marshall saved Katie's kittens that one time while we were all going parachuting" Skye said. "That's right, that did happen and I thought that Marshall wasn't brave enough" The English Bulldog said.

"Thanks everybody for supporting me on my mission" He said. "Okay, Skye's wings are all set for you Marshall" Ryder said coming back from downstairs and felt like he needed to repeat himself again "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll"" He said and Chase went in first then Marshall but he went in on the slide Rocky style.

"Boy, Marshall's brain must be really focused on Rocky" Ryder said crossing his arms "Ryder, aren't you going with them" Rubble said wondering about he always that. "Not this time, this is Marshall's mission and I won't stand in the way" He said kneeling down and smiling a little while petting his head.

Zuma started walking towards the entrance "Zuma where're you going? Ryder said after standing up and walking towards him. "Someone had got to see when Rocky returns" He said half-lying.

"Race ya downstairs" Rubble said going back to the elevator" He said out of the blue and Skye followed him to play Pup Pup Boogie while Ryder just smiled before going down the pole to work on his _hi-tech ATV._

 **(0)**

"Zuma, what are you doing out here? Case said looking at him "I need to talk to you about something" The Chocolate Labrador said. We're going to rescue Rocky but we can talk later" The German Shepherd said before the two went off to the train tracks leading up the cave.

Zuma looked as the two vehicles headed out down the hill and whimpered while going to the garage.

* * *

Marshall get out his lights to let the people know there was trouble. "Wow, that's the first time I've seen you turn on your emergency lights on the streets" Chase said looking at his friend. "Well, I never actually ha no use for them" He said.

Mr Porter was walking with his son until they spotted Rocky's recycling truck "Grandpa, Rocky's truck but where's Rocky" Alex said looking around and decide to get in it. Careful Alex, you don't know what that dose, you could get hurt" He said running to him.

"Grandpa, your so silly, I'm not actually going to drive it" The kid claimed "But it's dangerous cause it's heavy equipment" He stated. "Alright, I'll get off" Alex said after Awwwing and walked right back to his grandpa.

"I never get to do anything? He said lightly kicking the air "Don't worry, when your get a lot older then you can get on but right now, your too young" Porter said kneeling down until Chase and Marshall showed up.

"It's the Paw Patrol" he said raising his arms in joy. "Chase, what's going on, is someone in trouble? He rightfully assumed since it was the only time they have their vehicles. Marshall turned away cause he doesn't want to talk about it "It's Rocky Mr. Porter...he's fell off into the water.

"Oh no I'm sorry that happened to him" He said until his cell phone rang and answered it. "Hello" He said Mr. Porter, it's Kate, you got to get over to Farmer Ali's farm, something totally amazing just happened" She said. "I'll be right there" He said before he hung up.

"I gotta get to Al's farm, hope you find Rocky" He said before talking his grandson and went on their way. "Chase you got Skye's wings? Marshall said looking down at the hole Rocky fell into "I got them right here Marshall" He said getting them from the back of his truck, grabbed it with his teeth, pulled it out and placed it on Marshall's back.

"Thanks you Chase" He said looking back "can you use your spy drone to locate Rocky" He said fully turning around. " Sure "(bark) spy drone" He said and the drone blasted out from his vehicle along with the satellite raising up top then Chase ran to the back on his vehicle and his computer came out.

Marshall went by his side while Chase was guiding the drone "There's a cave at the bottom on this railroad here" He said. "So Rocky may still be alive" Marshall's tail happily wagged.

 **(0)**

Rocky was sleeping in the same hole he was in before and was awoken by a slight beep causing him to grunt and stretched his body then opened his eyes only to see the drone.

"Hey, this is Chase's drone "But what is he doing here?...unless" He said getting an idea so he called out for him then the drone went back up through the hole and back to it's compartment.

"Chase, stay up here and place some cones down" He said before jumping down. Chase did just as he said. Marshall was activated the winged causing him to hover and lands safely on the ground.

The Dalmatian walked across the water, good thing he wasn't afraid of getting wet like his possible lover and he made it through then shook himself off before looking forward.

He walked through the cave "Boy, this cave is very creepy" He said crouching down while whimpering softly until he heard sounds in bats making him run away as fast as he can. Rocky heard the sound of running and ran as well shouting Chase's name. "Rocky? Marshall said calming down and looked around before he hit his head on something causing him to fell backwards.

Ouch" He said rubbing his head, Rocky fell down as well but recovered fast and stood up, shook himself off then blinked twice like he couldn't believe what he saw, it was his Knight in Shining Armor" Marshall, I can't believe it's really you" He said pinning him down and constantly licked his cheek plus nuzzled his cheek "Marshall, I was so scared and lost without you" He said whimpering.

"Rocky...I" The Dalmatian was about to confess his love for him until his puptag picked up, it was Chase" Marshall, have you found Rocky? He said" Yes Chase I did but we're kinda have a moment right now" He hung up "Uh, where was I? He said saying that Chase rudely interrupted his thought.

Rocky just smiled at his best friend and connected his nose with his implying a kiss was given. "Let's get out of here" Rocky said before giving one more long lick on his face before getting off, his tail was wagging and was panting with his toung out.

"Marshall got up and shook himself off then smiled "Not quite yet" He said about to say what he needed to "I love you ,I mean I always had loved you" He bravely said and the unknown breed smiled.

"Marshall, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words" Rocky shed a tear and nuzzled him, the Dalmatian nuzzled back which lasted for a while before pulling away for the final time and the two walked closely together along the path "So, is Chase with you? Rocky said.

"Yeah, he's waiting at the top of the tracks. "Marshall" He smiled while looking down. "Yes" He looked at him.

"I love you as well" Rocky admitted making his friend blush then Rocky stopped him cause water was in front on them.

"Marshall, how are we suppose to get out of here? He said worrying. "Get on my back" He said getting an idea. Rocky without question did as told.

(Bark) wings" They activated. "You borrowed Skye's wings? Rocky said with his paws wrapped around his next but not too tightly" Yeah to save you" He said smiling. "Let's go home" Rocky said then his boyfriend faced forward.

The wings were on and Marshall jumped off leading Rocky to become quite scared , The Dalmatian was really afraid of heights but his love for the unknown breed made it go away.

Marshall swerved through the water touching it a little, Rocky was afraid of water but was willing to put a paw in, he gulped" Can you get closer? He ordered and Marshall nodded and went low enough.

Rocky put one of his paws in the water feeling the calm breeze, it relaxed him until a shadow came over the two so Marshall speed up so his love would get wet. Rocky sighed in relief while rest on the Dalmatian's back and loving it.

That shadow was Wally and he popped out of the water then Cap'n Turbot came landing in the walrus's arms "Perfect catch Wally" He said wearing his scuba gear even his oxygen tank allowing him to go deep under water.

"I've think we've had our fun" Marshall said. "Yeah" Rocky agreed before The Dalmatian did a U-turn back the way back to the train tracks until he thought of something, he put one paw out in front of him to make him feel like super-pup.

Just like in my dream" Rocky thought in his mind. Chase saw the two coming in and barked happily then Marshall went in for a safe landing. (Bark) the wings went back in the compartment. and Rocky got off then went and greeted him "Chase, I'm so glad you see you" He parted "I thought you were coming to save me.

"No, I just came to help Marshal" The German Shepherd with his tail wagging. Oh, well thanks for coming to get me" Rocky said. "Come on, Ryder and the others are waiting for you" He said before getting in his vehicle.

"I'll have to check for any bruises and broken bones when we get back" Marshall said licking his cheek before getting in his, Rocky as well. 4 minutes passed and at the lookout, Zuma was take a little nap until he heard sirens then instantly woke up and saw Chase and barked happily making Rubble, Skye and Ryder go to his location.

"Zuma, what's wrong? Ryder said but looked ahead, "Is that Chase? He said in shock. "Ryder...Rocky's with him too" Rubble said excitedly "Marshall as well" Skye said after him.

The three barked on the grass "I'm home" Rocky said looking at his family and they all got out then ran to the others. Rocky jumped on Ryder knocking him down and licked him multiple times.

"Rocky, I'm so glad your safe" He said after laughing and giggling then the others surrounded then saying how much they missed him and stuff while their tails wagged a lot. Chase barked happily causing Zuma to turn around.

"Zuma" He shouted and tackled him to the ground then both laughed. Marshall walked up to the two pups before making Rocky got off of his owner then they looked into each other's eyes before going into a heart full nuzzle.

"Aww, that's so sweet" Skye said cooing to them then they broke apart. Rocky, we have so much to tell you" Rubble said smiling. "I bet you do" Rocky said. "Come on, you must be starving and thirsty" Ryder said to the returning pup before going inside and the others followed in.

 ** _Pretty long chapter I know but I just love Marshall/Rocky so much but I think I made the ending a little messy and might get lost. Reason I put Wally/_ Cap'n Turbot is that I highly doubt that we'll see anymore of Walinda but I could be wrongas the show is still going. If she dose return then I'll label Wally as bisexual.**

 **This is the end of the first episode but it'll be a digital (sliding in) type. I'm just gonna assume that Yumi and Al's baby is being born right on the spot with them help of Mr Porter and Kate, Alex is just playing with the animals.**

 **Since the show is still going on, I don't wanna get banned from adding a name for the baby...I'll leave that up to NickJr. instead**

 **Everest will appear sometime in the next chapter and maybe Jake since their seem to be always together most of the time**


	4. Marshall's Confession to Rocky

**_This is my fourth chapter of Paw Patrol_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Marshall/Rocky, Chase/Zuma, Wally/Cap'n Turbot, Everst/Skye **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Inside, Rider was pouring Rocky's food into his personal bowl while he was covered by his soft green with his symbol "There you go" He said when he finished "It's good to have you back where you belong" He patted the pups head then gone to work on his ATV.

Rocky looked at him causing his tail wagged and he ate his kibble but stopped to look at the Dalmatian 'Thanks for rescuing me Marshall" Rocky said hiding his blush. "Your welcome Rocky" He said as his tail wagged.

"Did you see any spiders down while you were trapped? Rubble asked in a shaken voice. "I saw a couple and it was very wet and slimy" The unknown breed said describing his time down there.

"So, looks to me like Marshall's kinda like your knight in shinning armor now huh?" Skye said giggling while complimenting on the heroic rescue. "Really, it's no biggie" He said looking at her.

"Come on Marshall, your Rocky's hero so he's got to give you something in return. "Guys, it was just a rescue, nothing special" Marshall said getting a bit annoyed until Rocky told the rest what happed during his absence much to Marshall's relief.

"Marshall was acting all strange ever since you've been gone" Rubble said. "Strange how? Rocky said with food in his mouth. "Marshall was doing the exact opposite like not being himself. Skye said.

"What? Rocky said incredibly shocked. "Yeah, he was not his clumsy-self and he had even taken your spot" Rubble said in shock. "It's true" Marshall said covering his eyes and whimpering.

"We'll just leave you two alone, come on Rubble" Skye said getting up and going out the entrance with the bulldog following behind.

Once they were out of sight, Rocky finished eating his kibble but could help but look worried at the Dalmatian so he got up from his comfort zone to approach him.

"Marshall, everything okay? Rocky said in a sad tone. He looked up and smiled "Yeah but Rubble and Skye were saying what a hero I am.

"Well, their not totally wrong" Rocky said with a thought " I mean you were one the who saved my life. "Rocky "He got up after his eyes were dry but still looked sad "you want to have a relationship you me? The Dalmatian said sitting down in front of him.

Rocky was shocked to hear this but even then, they did share a rather very delectable moment in the cave so maybe starting a relationship wouldn't be all that bad, they are best friends after all.

He smiled as Marshall was waiting for a response until the unknown breed pressed his nose against the Dalmatian then after a few seconds, they parted.

"So, I take it as a yes" He said assuming. "Think of it as a reward in return" Rocky said. Marshall smiled followed by blushing and walked forward but tripped while in the process, landing on Rocky.

There noses touched and their eyes met then they stared at each other for a few seconds before Marshall apologized. Rocky just smiled in a heart-warming way.

"Uh, Rocky...what're you staring at? The Dalmatian wondering. "I've never seen your eyes this close before, their beautiful" He said. That comment made Marshall smiled and blushed again.

"So, where do you wanna go? The Dalmatian said to his boyfriend. "What about we go visit Cap'n Turbot and Francois on Seal Island' Rocky suggested. "Good idea, maybe this relationship thing might work after all" He said laughing, wagged his tail then nuzzled his lover.

Rocky nuzzled back and they got off of each other "Before we go, can I finish my food? The unknown breed said.

"Sure, I can said" Marshall said sitting on his butt then Rocky walked back to finish but he got a brilliant idea, he turned back to Marshall "Mind helping me finishing cause I don't think I can eat it all" Rocky said thinking romantically.

"Well, saving you did make me kinda hungry" The Dalmatian said feeling his stomach and walked over then started eating on opposite sides. As they were munching, Marshall was thinking of all the romantic things they could do as a couple.

Soon, Skye came in to check on her wings when she stumbled upon Rocky staring his food with Marshall, she gazed at them with a smile "I knew those two were perfect for each other" She said quietly and tiptoed passed them.

After they were finished, Rocky was about to go "Wait a minute" Marshall said making his boyfriend face him "What's wrong? He said

 **(0)**

Outside, Ryder was tightening his screws cause it keeps getting loose until he heard Marshall voice and carefully slid out to see him and Rocky "Rocky, that was quick' The 10 year-old said referring fast eating.

"Well, I had some help? He said smiling at his lover and they nuzzled one another then parted" I'm proud of you Marshall" Ryder said getting off his roller to pat him on the head

"Wait a sec, you knew about this Ryder? Rocky asked tilting his head in confusion. "Not exactly, Marshall told me about his feeling for you. "I had them as long as we've been best friends" The Dalmatian said.

"Really, why didn't you tell me this earlier' The unknown breed said looking at him. 'Because I thought you didn't like me in that way and just wanted to be friends, nothing more" He said after sitting on his butt sighing until Rocky licked his cheek which shocked him.

"You kidding me, gay or not I like you no mater what cause your my best friend in the whole wide world" He said while nuzzling under his chin slowly.

"So, do you two have any plans now that your a couple? Ryder asked. "Well, me and Rocky were wondering if we can go visit Cap'n Turbot and Francois" He replied.

"Sure but don't be late cause we have to help make sure that Farmer Yumi's had the baby" He said. "Thanks Ryder" Marshall said and they were off to their vehicles, started them up then dove off down the street.

"What such good pups" He said watching them "you know, I think I'll see how the others are going? He said talking to himself "right after I finish tightening the screws on my ATV" He said before rolling back under with the wench holding it's place.

 _ **Despise me making couples have, kids...I frankly don't know about this I mean the Paw Patrol are pups themselves so it'll be very weird. Skye will be falling head over tails for Everst soon, hopefully in the sixth chapter.**_


	5. Their Very First Date

_**This is my fifth chapter of Paw Patrol.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Marshall/Rocky, Chase/Zuma, Wally/Cap'n Turbot, Everst/Skye **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

* * *

Marshall and Rock rode down to the beach and parked right near the sand then got out "I can't believe this is our very first date." Marshall said putting his front down and wagged his tail.

"I know," He said before rubbing noses with the dalmatian then pulled away, they look eye-to-eye in which he started to fantasize about them playing fetch with Ryder.

He threw a stick somewhere near next to a three that was sitting by a cliff, Marshall offered to get it so he ran on top of the hill and bit down on the stick then put it in his mouth then was about to turn back but his eyes had been captured by a shining gaze of the dazzling moon.

Rocky wondered why he hasn't brought it back yet so he went to check up on him.

He caught his mate ogling at the moon, went to him and asked why he was just staring. "It's beautiful, Isn't it? Marshall said like he was hypnotized, Rocky looked at him and asked if he was okay.

Just this Ryder came up to see what was taking so long until the brightness of the moon caught his eyes as well.  
Forgetting the game they were presently participating in , he sat down on his legs. Rocky looked at his gawked stare and asked what he was looking at, but he didn't answer.

The unknown breed made a decision and take a gander to see what his mate was watching then once his eyes surfaced into the brightness, he gasped in an extraordinary way. Ryder was getting tired and yawned and asked his pups if they're ready for bed, the two said nope so Ryder walked on back the lookout. Both the pups laid down on the grass.

Rocky saw a shooting star zoomed past the night sky and alerted to his boyfriend to made a wish but Marshall just announced that it had already came true implying that his love was infinite and placed his paw over Rocky which triggered his to look down then smiled as he looked up.

His tail started to wag and scooted closer to him, practically cuddling up, Marshall blushed as he felt his fur push against him. Rocky snuggled to get warm under his neck and closed his eyes then the Dalmatian romantic sighed as he continued his stare.

 **(0)**

A voice called his name multiple times, and Marshall fizzled back reality then shooked his head to find out that dreaming. Rocky was already on the sand waving "We're over here" He said. Marshall sighed in loveliness as he looked in their direction "On my way" He said before running to them but in his direct path was a crab. "Uh, oh," he stumbled trying to dodge it.

It was too late as he had tripped over and rolled "wwwohhhh" He toppled on top of Rocky and landed on his stomach. "Marshall, are you okay? Rocky asked. "I'm all right," He said before getting off of him and wait for his mate to get up.

Cap'n Turbot came along with his cousin, Francois "Rocky, Marshall...it's great to see you two but what're you doing here anyway, we don't need any help?

Both pups laughed 'We're not on a rescue mission, Cap'n Turbot" Rocky said. "We're dating," Marshall said putting his left paw on his head. "Really? Cap'n Turbot putting his hand on his hips smiling.

"Well, he was the one who saved me, he's my hero" Rocky cuddled up to his neck. Aww, I can't take all the credit, Chase helped too" Marshall said blushing bright red.

As the pups were cuddling, Francois had his hand stroking his beard down "What're you thinking, Francois? Cap'n Turbot asked as the pups stood up straight. "How about a date for the pups," He said and got his cousin thinking again "That's a splendid idea, Francois," Cap'n Turbot said "Huh? Both said.

We can set up your date at Katie's place.' Cap'n Turbot said smiling "Isn't that right, Francois? "Why of course...it is I who thought of the plan.' He said taking all the credit and it made Cap'n drop his arms and head in depression.

"A date at Katie's Pat Parlor' Marshall said excitedly, and while he was happy, his mate just whimpered slowly behind the firetruck. The Dalmatian stated that he'll be right back and walked to his truck "Rocky, what's the matter? Marshall said laying next to him "don't you want to go on a date?

"You know how I feel about taking baths' He said before covering his eyes with his paws, but Marshall laid down in front of him scooted closer "Would it be okay if I took one with you. Rocky uncovered his paws and placed them down

"What are you talking about? He asked and Marshall sighed as he placed his paws on top of his "I noticed you were bring brave when I was there" He said reminiscing about the cave.

Rocky sighed "Okay, I'll do it for you," He said finding the courage in which his mate rewarded him with a nose rub. "Thanks, I needed that," The unknown breed said getting up, and both walked out close together then back to the Turbots, but they found Francois was gone.

"Uh, Cap'n Turbot, where's Francois at? Marshall asked him. "Oh, I told him to go ahead and set up at Katie's. Rocky gulped down as he could already feel his anxiety coming alive but knocking his mate will be there with him made him feel calm and relaxed.

 ** _Well, that's the end of the first episode so onto the next which will still have the same things but most of it will be heavily focused on Chase, Zuma, Skye and_ Everst.**

 **I have something to tell you guys about the new episode, since Rubble and Tracker are the only pups left, should they get together and I already have the story all planned out.**

 **Edited by Grammerly.**


	6. Chase's New Love Interest, Date Cut

_**This is my sixth chapter of Paw Patrol.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Marshall/Rocky, Chase/Zuma, Wally/ Cap'n Turbot, Everst/Skye, Rubble/Tracker **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

At the lookout, Chase and Zuma was were playing with their rope they had before cause they needed some alone time, Zumba was winning. Chase was trying his hardest to pull but the Black Labrador pulled for the win 'Wohh' He said as he flew onto his back making him see double.

"Chase" he raced over to his aid "I didn't mean to throw you, dude" He said. The German Shepherd mumbled as he saw two of him "Zuma, which one is real? He said. "Uhh, are you okay Dude? He asked

At that point, Chase shook his head and looked into his possible boyfriend's eyes "Zuma" he rolled over and sat down on his butt "do you like me? He asked looking down. "What!...of course I like you, I like all of my friends" Zuma said shocked but then smiled.

"No, not like that" he shook his head "I mean what Marshall and Rocky have' He said hoping that Zumba got what he meant and didn't scare him but he just started at him "Oh he sat down and thought cause he wasn't like him to put a damper on friendship.

Chase waited patently for an answer "Wait, don't you have a crush on Skye? He asked looking at him. "That's just it, it was only a crush but my crush moved into you just today" He explained.

"Wow...so, have you made a choice yet? Zuma asked. 'Have you? He asked turning the tables. "Well, if I tell you turn it could possibly ruin our friendship" He stated "Trust me, it won't...we can still and close and still be friends" He said with a smile.

"You're sure? The Lab asked frowning. "Here" he walked up to him and pressed his noise against him and rubbed it then pulled away "I promise you" He said sitting nect to him and nuzzled his cheek.

Zuma didn't know exactly how to feel cause he didn't have any romantic feels for anyone so it wasn't sure to it started off but he did know one thing, Chase's fur was soft. This strategy could either work out very badly or very good as this being his first time but ever since day one, he wanted to find an internist though he was too incapable.

He put his head under his chin "We'll make this work" Chase said softly. Zumba didn't say a word cause he was enjoying this feeling to much "Is this what _love_ feels like? He thought.

Unknowingly while they were have a moment, Skye was watching "Aww, that's cute" She said before walking back in with Rubbe to play more pup pup boogie "I sure with I could find someone" She said sighing in depression.

Knowing Rubble, she noticed his interest in her, how he would ask around her but unfortunately she wasn't that all into him, her ex-attraction is gay so there wasn't anybody for her then she got an idea.

She made it to her spot on the control pad with Rubble still playing "Skye, you came back" He said focusing on the screen. "Yeah but I gotta go talk to Ryder after we play a round" "She mentioned.

"Okay" he turned the game to the start menu and pressed _two player_ then it began "hop on" He said looking at her and she proceeded on before the game started and they danced to the beat as the steps fall down.

* * *

Ryder was working on his ATV was usual until he got a call on his phone and picked it up, It was Jake so he answered it" Hey Jake, what's up? He said sitting on his roller "Ryder, I have a problem, there was a big avalanche that came out of nowhere yesterday and somehow me and Everst got separated" He said in panic.

"Oh no, are you alright? He asked concerned. "I'm okay but I feat that she isn't, please help" Don't worry about it, no job is to get...no pup is too small" He pressed the alurt button which went off on the pup tags.

"Paw patrol, to the lookout" He said into the built-in speaker "Ryder needs up" Each one said , Char and his mate raced to the entrance, Rubble and Skye got off and headed to the elevator.

At Katie's Pet Parlor, Marshal his mate were cuddling one another "Rocky, come on" The Dalmatian said running but the stopped, letting his boyfriend pass him and went out the door.

"Sorry Katie but we'll take to do this later' He said looking back and ran until he hit the glass. Katie giggled while walking over and opened the door" That's okay Marshall, I'll wait when you guys get back" She said.

"Thanks" He mumbled and slid off of the glass before getting up and shaking his head then went out. The five barked loudly enough to let Ryder know they were coming. "Hey guys" Rocky said to the rest as they got in.

"Rocky, how was you're date? Skye asked him to spill the details. "We will go after this" He said smiling at her. "Rocky, where's Marshal? Chase asked looking around. "Wait for me" A voice said and they all looked forward to see Marshal running as fast as he could.

"Marshal, can you slow down, you're gonna" Rocky said until it was too late as he had crashed into him and both were smacked up against the wall then the fell down grunting.

"At least I only crashed into you and not the rest" The Dalmatian said to Rocky and they laughed as the elevator went up. Ryder was waiting for them and they got out and jump into their spots, Marshall included now that his damsel in distress has been safely rescued.

"Ready for action...Ryder sir" Chase seriously said. "Thanks for getting here, this is our second rescue today" He said as the screen came down. "As you may now, Jake and Everst lives up in the snowy mountain but yesterday, a big avalanche mysteriously started and caused them to get separated". "I really hope she was alright" She whimpered a little.

Ryder cleared his throat and gave the assignments" Skye, I need you to search for Everst in she sky to see if you can spot her from above. " Let's take to the sky" She did a backflip.

Next up was Marshal "Marshal, if Everst is hurt, she may need some medical treatment" He said". "I'm ready for a ruff ruff rescure" He said. "Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll" He before running and sliding down the pole.

Skye went down the slide and Marshall was rubbing noses with his lover "See ya later" He said but slipped and down on his back then on his butt. Rocky chuckled "Typical Marshal" He sighed romantically before going outside to see them off

His tail wagging "I love you" He said.

 ** _Last episode was focused one particular pairing but this will focus on three...that's right three meaning that Tracker is coming in future chapters and after seeing_** _ **debut, I can predict that we'll see more of him just like Everst since both are members.**_

 _ **Wally and the rest like Cap'n Turbot appear in the serious but not that much as Katie and Mayor Goodway but perhaps I could change that.**_


	7. Save Everest, Waiting For Them

_**This is my seventh chapter of Paw Patrol.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Marshall/Rocky, Chase/Zuma, Wally/ Cap'n Turbot, Everst/Skye, Rubble/Tracker **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Jake was in his snow outfit, walking around and callout his pet's name "Everst, where are you? He shouted, but not an answer was given until Ryder, Skye and Marshal came from a distance then when they had come closer, he waved.

"Jake, we're here" Ryder stopped and got off of his ATV "Please, save Everst. She can withstand the cold , but not very long though" He explained some information. "Skye, you know what to do' He said pointing at her like a true leader.

"Right" She prepared for lift off, hovered up in the air and shored onto the search. "How did this happen? Marshall asked turning to him. "Well, we decided to camp out for a change, I had just packed a picnic, we sat down and ate, but then Everst heard a noise and chased after it.

"I didn't hear a thing so I just waited for her to return and eat my sandwich, it started to get windy after awhile then started to shiver . "I didn't have time to look for her cause it was I could barley see so I just packed and went back at least until I got properly dressed.

"I see" he looked to his owner "Ryder, you want me to stay here or follow Skye? He asked. "I think it's best if you go inside" The ten year-old said sensing his temperature just by looking at him shiver. Marshal agreed quickly and Jake went with him inside to get warmed up.

* * *

Everst was walking around panting, calling out Jack's name until she felt her tummy rumble and felt cold. "I gotta look for shelter" She said, looking around and saw a barrel then went to crawl inside.

"I could wait out the cold in here" She said to herself, saying how it keeps her covered and walked on in then laid down. Skye was searching with her binocular like lenses and even called out to her for extra support. until she saw a barrel so she descended down.

* * *

Jake was sitting in a wooden chair while Marshall was laying down by the fire. Jake felt like he doesn't communicate with the Dalmatian much so he started up some chatter.

"Marshall" the pup turned to him "yes? Jake got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat with the pup on the floor, crisscrossed. "While we wait, you wanna have a conversation? He asked.

Marshal got up and turned to him as his tail wagged. "Sure, what do you wanna talk about? He asked smiling. "How about your friendship with Rocky" He found the perfect topic cause they spend an awful lot of time together.

Marshal stuck out his tongue to think of a memory "There was the time that he was choking on some water" he reminisced "so I had to hug him in order to get it out" He loved patting his back, he doesn't get to do that often.

"Hmm, that's interesting...you got anything else? Marshall blushed cause he was about to say that just today, the two became more then friends. "Oh, that's kinda obvious you know" Jake answered with heart.

"Really? The pup asked, thinking that Jake might find it random. "Duh, I mean...you like water and he hates water" He said before the Dalmatian walked up into his arms to be more comfortable.

"I guess" He said, easing into it "it's like uh" he stopped. "Opposites attract? He inputted the correct word for him. "What dose that mean? He asked looking up at him. "It's actually very simple; two like different things, but meet somewhere in the middle" Jake explained.

"Oh, I should mention that to Rocky when I get back" He smiled again, knowing that he'll be trilled.

Back at the lookout tower, Zuma was playing hide seek with Chase. "He'll never find me in here" The German Shepherd hiding in the bushes again and it didn't take long for his boyfriend to find him.

He tackled him and pinned him to the ground "Gotcha" He said before he was licked witch made Chase laugh then stopped. "I'm always forgetting my tail" He sighed "I guess that it was well worth it this time" Both smiled. Somebody cleared their throat causing the two to look to the left.

"Rocky" Zuma hopped on off of his lover "what's up? He felt kinda embarrassed now, not that he was hiding it, but this was an awkward way to engage someone. "I was just wondering if I could play with you guys until Marshal gets back? He asked. The German Shepherd got up to his feet. "I was hoping to spend all my time with Zuma, but I guess we all can play together.

Rocky's tail wagged "Thanks, so what do you wanna do first? He asked getting into a playing position. "We could play Tag" Zumba said quickly. "I'm in" Case said. "Sounds like fun" Rocky said and Zuma zipped off then both pups were on the route to catch him.

The Lab went around the slide and sandbox while the two were barking happily. They were having a grand time until Chase was the one who tackled the Lab. "The tables have turned" He smiled and wagged his tail.

Rocky turned to the two and laughed as Chase jumped off then joined in the laughter.

Zumba giggled, got up and nuzzled his lover's cheek "you finally got me, dude" He said afterward. "Just then Rubble came running to see what his friends are doing, but he was panicking from what Chase smelled on him.

* * *

 ** _I'm back with a new chapter and if your mad then trust me when I say that I do random updates._**

 ** _Tracker should fall for Rubble or he'll slide on into the romance and vise versa._**


End file.
